gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 330 - Discoveries and Confessions
Ch. 329 - Unintended Consequences Ch. 331 - Answers Blowing in the Wind CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Young Love Travel to Hustle in the Market Paradox Find 6 differences in Hustle in the Market Paradox 2. Animal Fodder Place 4 Hay Bale in the Garden 3. The Shock of the Lightning Return to What Lies Beneath Find 12 hidden objects in What Lies Beneath 4. Cosmic Makeover Travel to Medieval Farmlands Find 12 hidden objects in Medieval Farmlands 5. Young Paddy Have 3 Paddy Seedlings in the Garden Upgrade 1 Hay Bale to Level 2 6. The Evil That Men Do Travel to Cattle by the River Time Loop Match 12 details in Cattle by the River Time Loop 7. Farm Sweet Farm Travel to Turf Farmhouses Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Turf Farmhouses Time Warp 8. Undisclosed Desires Return to Wagon Train Find 12 hidden objects in Wagon Train 9. Sticks and Stones Travel to Fun times in the Cottage Find 12 hidden objects in Fun times in the Cottage 10. Paddy Cultivation Upgrade 1 Paddy Seedlings to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Hay Bale to Level 3 11. The Moment of Truth Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 330 Have 1 Medieval Barn in the Garden 12. Complete the Medieval Farm Set Collection Collect the Medieval Well and place it in your Garden. 13. Tithe Barn Upgrade 1 Medieval Barn to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Paddy Seedlings to Level 3 14. Historic Farmstead Upgrade 1 Medieval Barn to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Medieval Barn to Level 5 15. Build the Medieval Ranch Complete the Medieval Ranch Wonder 16. Chase to Thrill Upgrade the Medieval Ranch to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Hustle in the Market Paradox Earn 2 stars in Hustle in the Market Paradox! 3 Star Medieval Farmlands Earn 3 stars in Medieval Farmlands! 3 Star Cattle by the River Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Cattle by the River Time Loop! 3 Star Turf Farmhouses Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Turf Farmhouses Time Warp! 3 Star Fun times in the Cottage Earn 3 stars in Fun times in the Cottage! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 330 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 330 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 330 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Young Love Ch.330/S.1 - Hustle in the Market Paradox There is something I have been meaning to talk about. It's a little personal, but I figured you're the best one to talk to. So...umm...this is a little awkward and embarrassing. I think I have begun to feel for Quincy quite deeply. I tried to blanket my emotions and subdue them. Things have also been so messed up lately, I haven't had the change to consider my true feelings for him. I have a feeling he's the one. I may have never felt this way before about anyone. I know this may come across as sudden to you, but I know what I'm talking about. I'm not being silly in love and I know nothing can go forward if I sit around doing nothing about it. So I have decided to confront Quincy about my feelings. I can only hope he feels the same way about me. Do you think this is a wise idea? Quest:The Shock of the Lightning Ch.195/S.4 - What Lies Beneath Megan has bad news! I wonder what went down this time! The Hourglass Syndicate is to be feared by all means. I want to impose on you the utter seriousness of the situation we are going to deal with. Megan! What is this all about? You're catching me totally off guard here? This society has plans that will destroy everything as we know it. They have something brewing behind their doors that can alter reality and change the very foundation of our understanding. Whatever do you mean? The Cosmic Cube. Does this ring a bell, Eleanor? *Gasp* You aren't being serious. Tell me you're not. Please. I wish I was not. But it is true. And you won't believe who invented the vile object! It's none other than the time traveler who travels without a time machine. You remember? You happen to know his wife. This cannot be happening. How could I have remained oblivious throughout all of this? The Hourglass Syndicate is his brain child. He is the mastermind behind the imminent threat of destruction we face. You look confused, Agent! We need to hurry up. You'll know the deal soon enough! Quest:Cosmic Makeover Ch.330/S.2 - Medieval Farmlands Agent? Is that you? I'm glad you found us! Come listen to this! Borgsworth is back from the Beyond with grave news. Hello, Agent! So to bring you up to pace, we have discovered the existence of a device called the Cosmic Cube. A Cosmic Cube is - what? You already heard from Megan about it? But you're still unsure of what it is? Ok. So a Cosmic Cube is a device suffused with reality warping energies. It can be used to alter timelines and erase history as we know it. The Hourglass Syndicate had been at work for years trying to perfect the device. And now it has finally reached its completion. That device is the culmination of everything evil. It is why the Hourglass Syndicate came to be. The reason they haven't made a move as yet is because they need to activate the device. That's where the Time Thieves and the massive time crystal come in. Yes! They need that crystal to activate the cube. And to get to that crystal and break it, they need 7 tesseracts. They already have five with them. We have one. Which is what they had been trying to steal. So here we are...hunting for tesseracts. The only way we can beat them now is if we get to those tesseracts before they do! Quest:The Evil that Men Do Ch.330/S.3 - Cattle by the River Time Loop There is something I have been hiding, Agent! I fear I shoudl have seen this coming. The thing is...I have known the time traveler since a while now, dating far back to the time I was...erm...romanitcally involved with him. Don't look aghast! I have had a fill from my fair share of men. I used to be the type who wouldn't settle down with anyone and I was always on the lookout for adventure. I didn't bring this up earlier because I have come a long way from all of that and I have learned from my mistakes. Also, I am good friends with his wife now so we have clearly moved past that relationship. But now certain things are falling into place. I wish I had a hazy memory, but I remember quite vividly, a conversation I had with him once. It was about this Cosmic Cube. He had a wild idea about creating a device that could erase all the mishaps humanity had endured in history. At that time, I dismissed the idea, thinking it was too unreal a fantasy that would never see the light of its day. Oh, how wrong I had been. He had been determined about his dreams. I should have only known. He is no the sort to conjure unlikely dreams and give up midway. And to go on ahead and found a society whose sole purpose was to develop such a device and use it against humanity? That is as far as it goes when it comes to following your dreams. No matter how menacing they seem. I know I shouldn't have kept such a thing to myself, but I hope you understand where I'm coming from. I need to look into this. Until then, I'd like to keep this conversation between us, Quest:Farm Sweet Farm Ch.330/S.4 - Turf Farmhouses Time Warp Heyoo, dearie! You've caught me at the right time! I was just ub tghe neighborhood, looking to buy a farmhouse. Would you help me out? Sometimes, I get these urges to fleee the city along with its responsibilties and live on a farm. I love gardening and I wouldn't mind stretching out amidst green outdoors every now and then. Which is why I have decided to get a farmhouse for myself. It could also be a perfect retreat for me and Richard. How is Richard doing, you ask? He's never been better. Now that he's retired from time travel, he is finally in a state to settle down. Ahem...settle down with me...forever! Yes! I mean we're getting married! Soon! He popped the question just the other day and it was just as romantic as it should have been. I'm a lucky woman. I got a man who loves me and wants to spend all his life with me. What more could I ask for? Anyway, don't you think this farmhouse looks great? I already picture great many memories that are to come, while living here! Dearie, keep this hushed will you? We are not looking to do a grand wedding. It's more of a private thing between me and him and I'd like for it to remain that way Quest:Undisclosed Desires Ch.88/S.5 - Wagon Train Agent! The moment of truth is finally here! I'm going to tell Quincy about how I feel. Would you extend some moral support? Megan is back from the Beyond. Did you hear what she found out? It's shocking! I did...but that's not why I called you here, Quincy! What happened? Is everything okay? Ummm...it is. But...ummm how do I put this? Put what? You're being weird, Tessa! Okay! I'm just going to go out on a limb and say it...I...I like you, Quincy. That's sweet, Tessa. I like you too! No...you don't get it. I really, really like you. A LOT. I can't help but feel terrified thinking of a life without you in it. ... I know this seems very untoward. But I have felt this way since the day I saw you. Oh, Tessa! I...I don't know what to say. So that means you don't feel the same way? I...I'm a complicated person to be with, Tessa. Megan can vouch for that. Can we for once not make this about Megan? I'm sick of hearing you talk about her all the time. It gives me the impression that you're not over her. Megan and I are certainly over. THere is a path I wouldn't tread upon again. Then you haven't moved on? Don't you want love again? We're not having this conversation right now. I need some time to think! This is all too terrible, Agent! I feel extremely stupid and vulberable. I should have never said anything in the first place! Why didn't you stop me? Quest:Sticks and Stones Ch.330/S.5 - Fun times in the Cottage We went everywhere, wayfaring the farmlands in search of a tesseract but in vain. So we settled here for a quick lunch. I forget how liberating it is to be out in the open, with vast skies and green strides! Don't forget why you're here! We're on a mission. What we need is a plan. We have literally searched everywhere but there is no sign of a tessearct. I believe we are searching in the wrong place. The tesseract we found was in the Beyond. That's where we should be looking. Not wasting our time out here. The longer we take, the closer they get to their goal. Alright, alright! You have proved your point, Borgsworth. But shouldn't we also be on the lookout for that time traveler who started all of this in the first place? No one is getting anywhere by the time I finish my pie. So let me eat this in peace and then we'll move forward. I think Quincy is the right person for this. His tech can give us far more of an advantage and lead then our own bare feet.